


A Feeling Like This

by TheObscure



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, F/M, Inspired by Music, Kinks, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObscure/pseuds/TheObscure
Summary: You had been working for the record store since you came to Japan four years ago. One day, your job changes forever when someone visits the store and begins to ask you about music.





	1. Chapter 1

Your day began like any other: you woke up, took a shower, had some breakfast and then took the train to work. The streets were busy that morning, filled with people hurrying to their own jobs or schools. You were relieved when you finally reached the record store you worked in- it was an old store, built in the 1960's and hadn't changed much. It was small and consisted of two floors, with a small sound booth in the second floor basement so people could listen to records. Your coworker, Hinata, was already there and stocking the shelves. When he heard the door close, he turned to look at you and burst into a smile.

 

"Good morning!" He called to you over the music playing, you waved a hello back before you hung your bag and coat on the hook and started to make a cup of tea. Hinata placed a large stack of records on the counter in front of you, causing you to groan as your eyes scanned them. "Help me with these, please? We had a huge shipment." You simply nodded and welcomed a customer with a smile as they entered the store. "You seem quiet. What's on your mind?" You looked over the counter at him and simply smiled and shook your head.

 

"I'm fine, just tired." You told him, Hinata simply nodded and returned to stocking the shelves. Through the afternoon, the store got busy and you couldn't help but hear a group of school girls talking about a band they were hoping to see next month in a stadium about 15 minutes from the store. "Hey, do you know who this band is everyone is talking about?" Hinata turned to look at you and simply shrugged his shoulders before he continued working. When a familiar song began to play over the sound system, you smiled to yourself and began to sing. "I want to lay you down on a bed of roses. For tonight I sleep on a bed on nails. I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is and lay you down on bed of roses!" When you heard someone applauding, you turned around and smiled with an embarrassed laugh when you saw a tall man with medium length black hair clapping as he smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise there was anybody in." The man's smile grew and he shook his head as his hands slid into the pockets of his trousers. 

 

"Not to worry, you sounded good! I didn't think someone so young would know that song." The man commented as he walked forward a little, smiled to you and picked up a record from the shelf beside him. You watched the man for a moment with a smile, he seemed familiar to you. "It's a nice little store you have here." You looked up and smiled to the man who was already looking at you, you nodded and walked behind the counter to price some of the records. 

 

"It's not actually my store. The owner is over there, though. Hinata! A customer here is commenting on your store." You called, smiling to the man again as Hinata made his way to the desk and beamed a smile to you. You motioned to the man with your hand and smiled to him before turning back to Hinata. "This gentleman was saying how nice your store is." Hinata's smile grew as he shook the man's hand. 

 

"Thank you, sir! It's my baby!" Hinata exclaimed, making both yourself and the customer laugh. The man's dark eyes moved to you for a moment as his smile grew before he looked back at Hinata. "It was my Father's business when he opened it in 1965, when he retired he left it to me! I've had it for 15 years now." The man raised his eyebrows and nodded as he looked around the store for a moment.

 

"It's certainly impressive. I've never known this was here, I'm not from this part of the city, you see. Mind if I take a look around?" The man asked, Hinata shook his head and bowed before he joined you behind the counter. You smiled to the man as he walked to another shelf. When Hinata stood beside you, he nudged you in the ribs with his elbow and turned to look at the man. You turned to look at the man beside you for a moment before you looked at the customer again.

 

"You know, there's a man with grace. He looks like he knows a thing or two about music." Hinata whispered to you, you simply nodded. The customer was stood with his back to you, looking at a record. "He looks kind of familiar." You nodded once again and smiled to the man when he turned to look at you, he smiled and bowed his head slightly. Hinata was right, he did seem dignified and like he knew a lot about music. Maybe he was a teacher. "I'm getting back to work. Help the customer if he needs anything." With a smile and a nod you watched Hinata walk away before you continued pricing the records. About 20 minutes passed, you were putting the new records on the shelves and humming to yourself.

 

"I haven't seen this album in so long! I'm surprised to find it here. You have a great selection." A deep voice said behind you, you turned and smiled to the man before bowing your head slightly. His dark eyes met yours and you smiled more as you looked down at the record in your hands. You could hear the man humming something to himself which made you smile, it was a tune you recognised though you weren't too sure why.

 

"You know, we do have a booth downstairs where you can listen to any record you like... if you want to use it?" You asked, turning to look at the man once again. His eyebrows were raised slightly and he smiled as he nodded to you. You placed down the record, smiled to the customer and motioned towards the stairs leading down to the basement. "Please, follow me. Hinata, I'm showing this customer to the booth." He simply nodded and smiled to you before you led the man downstairs. "Oh, please mind your head. The ceiling down here is a little low and well...i couldn't help but notice you're a bit taller than most people we get in here!" The man laughed and nodded as he ducked his head down a little as he walked down the stairs. You switched on some of the machinery and smiled to the man as you opened the door to the booth.

 

"This takes me back. I haven't seen anywhere quite like this in some years. You're certainly lucky to work here." He said to you, you smiled and nodded as you took the record from him and placed it in the player. "My names Atsushi, by the way." With a bigger smile, you told him your name. "That's a nice name."

 

"Thank you. There you go, take as much time as you need, Sir." You told him as the music began to play, he smiled. With a slight bow, you walked back up the stairs.

 

~~~One Week Later~~~  
With a deep sigh, you closed the cash register and continued with your work. It had been particularly busy that day and you were exhausted, luckily you finished in 30 minutes.

 

"You look tired." A deep voice said, causing you to turn around and smile when you saw Atsushi standing behind you. You nodded and turned to face him fully, seeing his smile grow.

 

"It's been a busy day today. Can I help you with something?" You asked him, he nodded his head and followed you to the counter, resting his arms against it as he smiled to you. You smiled back to him as you waited for him to hand you a record for you to scan.

 

"When do you finish?" He asked, taking you a little by surprise. You raised one eyebrow and told him, asking him why he wants to know. His smile grew and his hands drummed on the wooden counter for a moment. "Because I'm taking you for a drink." You went a little wide eyed and nervously chuckled to yourself, noticing Atsushi smiled at your response. "If you want to, of course." "Y-yes, that sounds nice. Thank you." You finally managed to say, causing his smile to grow before he drummed his fingers on the counter once more, pushed himself gently backwards and started to browse the shelves. You turned your back and smiled to yourself, feeling your heart rate racing as a heat rose to your cheeks. You jumped when you felt a hand settle on your shoulder, turning to your left you saw Hinata standing smirking to you. "You're blushing! What's going on? Have a date, do you?" He asked, nudging you in your ribs with his elbow once again. You swatted his arm away and smiled a little as you shook your head. "You do!" "I do not! Now leave me alone. Don't you have work to do?" You joked, he simply stuck his tongue out to you, turned to look over his shoulder and gasped when he saw Atsushi looking at some records. "I thought we had a no fratnising with the customers rule?" He whispered, laughing at your reaction. "I'm kidding! Hey, you can knock off early if you want to? He's a nice guy, it would be rude to keep him waiting. Right?" You rolled your eyes and walked away from him with a stack of records in your arms, however when Hinata appeared in front of you and took them, you raised one eyebrow. "I told you! Today is your early finish!" He exclaimed in a loud voice, causing you to shake your head and narrow your eyes at him. You noticed Atsushi looking in your direction, when you looked at him he simply smiled and went back to looking at the record he was holding. "Go! Have a good time. I expect the details tomorrow." You gently kicked his leg and laughed as you shook your head and walked behind the counter to retrieve your jacket and bag. "I've finished early, if you want to get that drink?" You asked him, Atsushi smiled down to you and nodded before you both left the store- you couldn't help but notice Hinata's wide grin as you left.


	2. Chapter 2

You looked around the bar with a smile whilst Atsushi got two beers from the bar. It was a nice bar- small and seemed to be run by a family. You guessed Atsushi was a regular here, when you both walked in the people behind the bar instantly recognised him and said hello to you with a smile and a bow of the head. You smiled back to the before Atsushi led you to a small booth in the corner. The walls were a simple brick with hangings of rock bands from around Japan, England and America. In the far corner there was a large, vintage jukebox with a Jimi Hendrix song playing over the speakers. When Atsushi returned to the booth and placed two large glasses of red wine down, you smiled in thanks to him and took a drink.

 

"This place seems nice. Do you come here often?" You asked, Atsushi nodded and smiled as he took s drink from his own wine and looked around the bar. "I like the theme. I've missed this kind of rock bar." Atsushi raised an eyebrow when you said this and he smiled, leant forward and drummed his long fingers against the wooden desk- you couldn't help but notice he did this often.

 

"I couldn't help but notice you're not Japanese. Are you from America?" He asked, he smiled when you shook your head. Atsushi hummed deeply, raised one dark eyebrow once again and his dark eyes looked into your own, making you smile nervously. "German?" You shook your head again. "Swedish?" Another shake. "Hmm... let me see. Name bands from your country." With a smile and a nod, you took a drink as you thought.

 

"The Rolling Stones, The Damned, The Jam..." You listed, Atsushi suddenly smiled and nodded, causing you to smile too.

 

"English!" He exclaimed with a click of his fingers, making you laugh a little. "I should have guessed, you have the kind eyes English people have." You smiled at this comment and nervously took a drink, feeling Atsushi's eyes on you. "So, what brought you to Japan?"

 

"Well, my studies basically. I got a job in the store after meeting Hinata. A friend of mine from University took me in there one day and I noticed they were looking for staff. I fell in love with it here and... the rest, as they say, is history." You told him, Atsushi nodded and smiled as he listened to you. "How about you?" When Atsushi's eyes met yours, you began to laugh. He laughed along with you and raised an eyebrow as he simply watched you laughing. "Well, I'm from Japan." Was all he said, you began to laugh harder when he said this, causing him to laugh once again. When you finally stopped laughing, you took a drink and looked around the bar nervously once again. You could feel Atsushi's eyes watching you, however you didn't feel uncomfortable. "I was born in Fujioka. I can play the saxophone and drums and... I've been in some bands before." He told you, causing you to raise an eyebrow as he took a drink. Suddenly, you raised your eyebrows and nodded as your smile grew, causing Atsushi to laugh a little. "You're a drummer, aren't you? That's why I recognise you! Our store must have one of your albums." You told him, you noticed his laughing grew louder when you said this, however you didn't know why. "What? Aren't you a drummer?" He shook his head and raised an eyebrow as he smirked at you as you thought. "You play the saxophone in a band? That's strange, I didn't have you down as a jazz person." "I'm actually a singer." He finally told you, you nodded as you took a drink and smiled when the song changed to one by a popular rock band in Japan. "So, you recognised me?" You felt a heat rise to your cheeks as you took a large drink and nodded. Atsushi raised his eyebrow and smiled to himself when he noticed you do this. "It must be from one of the records in the store." You said simply before you looked around the bar once again. "So, what kind of stuff do you sing?" Atsushi sat back in his chair and smiled when you asked him this, causing you to smile and raise one eyebrow. "I'll have to sing for you sometime." Was his response, making you smile. You simply nodded and smiled as you took a drink. The evening passed well and, when it ended and Atsushi made sure you got home safely, he smiled down to you. "Here, take this." You said as you took a piece of paper and a pen from your bag before you wrote down your phone number and handed it to him. Atsushi smiled when he saw what it was and nodded as he placed it in his top pocket, tapping it twice before he winked down to you. "Thank you for tonight. I really had a nice time." "It was my pleasure. Hopefully we can do it again." He replied, with a smile and a nod, you retrieved your keys from your bag. Before you entered your apartment, you hesitatantly turned around, walked to Atsushi, reached up on your toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. You noticed him jolt a little, but when you stood back and smiled up to him, you noticed him smiling back down at you. "Goodnight, Atsushi." You simply said before you walked into your apartment. ~~~One Month Later~~~

Yourself and Atsushi had seen each other a few times over the past few months going for drinks and a few meals. You had finished work early that afternoon and were currently sat on your couch, listening to music as you read a book. When your phone began to ring, you picked it up without looking at the screen.

 

"Hello?" You asked, turning the page on your book.

 

"You sound tired." Atsushi said on the other end, making you smile as you placed your book down and sit up straight. "Are you working tonight?" You couldn't help but allow your smile to grow when he asked this, when you told him you wasn't, you heard him chuckle a little. "Wonderful! I have a surprise for you, can I stop by?" 

 

"Of course! What's the surprise?" You asked, smiling to yourself when he simply hummed. Atsushi said he would be with you in 2 hours, which left you enough time to take a shower and find something to wear. You found an old black lace dress that was rather tight fitting, low cut and flattered your curves. As you stood in front of the mirror in your bedroom looking at your reflection, you wondered if it was too much for him coming to your home- however you didn't have chance to change before there was a knock on your door. With a nervous sigh, you sprayed yourself with some perfume, styled your hair quickly and answered the door with a smile. When Atsushi saw you, he went wide eyed and his lips parted slightly- you suddenly felt nervous and concious about how you looked. However, when you let Atsushi into your apartment and closed the door behind him, you gasped when he slid his arm around you, settled his hand on your waist and pressed a long kiss to your cheek. When he stepped back, his dark eyes met yours and his free hand slid into your hair and he smiled down to you.

 

"You look amazing." He said in a low, deep voice to you. You smiled a little and blushed as you looked down at the floor. Yourself and Atsushi hadn't kissed yet and you felt as though this would have been the moment. However, Atsushi stepped away and smiled to you, pulled a bottle of expensive looking wine from his coat and handed it to you. With a smile, you took it before walking to your kitchen to pour two glasses. "Your place is nice. Very you." You smiled as you handed him a glass and clinked it against yours. "Cheers." He said in a low voice with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. You smiled back to him before you both took a drink from your drinks. "Please, take a seat. How about some music?" You asked, Atsushi smiled and nodded as he sat down on your couch and took another drink as he looked around. When you pressed play on your ipod and a song by Bauhaus began to play, Atsushi turned to look at you with a smile. "Is this okay?" He simply nodded and smiled before you joined him, sighing nervously beside him on the couch as you took a drink from your wine. "I would never have taken you for a Bauhaus fan." Atsushi commented, causing you to smile and turn to look at him. "I thought you'd be too young." This caused you to laugh, which made Atsushi raise an eyebrow as he smiled at your reaction. "I'm not all that young, you know?" You told him, he simply smirked and nodded as he took a drink from his wine. "I'm not! Okay, guess my age." You turned to sit facing him on the couch with your legs crossed, Atsushi laughed as he did the same, smiling as he leant in close to you and narrowed his eyes as he inspected your face. You started to laugh nervously a little as his gaze grew intense- you had never realised just how dark his eyes were until now. A finger slid under your chin whilst his thumb settled on it, gently tilting your head upwards until your eyes met his. A small smile appeared on his lips when your eyes met, you couldn't help but smile yourself as a heat grew on your cheeks. "Well, I'd say.... Mid-twenties?" He asked, you simply laughed and shook your head. "Younger?" Another shake. "Older... 30?" This caused you to gasp and hit his arm gently, making him laugh and raise an eyebrow. "Tell me." "27. I'll be turning 28 in two months. I can't bare the thought of it. It doesn't seem long ago that I was 18..." You told him, looking down at the glass of wine in your hands and swirling it a little. When you heard the familiar opening to a song, you smiled and turned to look at your speaker system when 'All We Ever Wanted Was Everything' began playing. "You're still young. Wait until you reach my age, then you begin to remember being thirty, then twenty... then your teen years seem so long ago." Atsushi told you, taking a drink from his wine as he laughed a little. You turned to look back at him and raised an eyebrow. When you noticed he was looking out of the window, you placed your glass down, knelt up and crawled to Atsushi, taking his face in your hand you turned his head to look at you and studied him. "What are you doing?" He asked with a small laugh, you removed your hand yet remained kneeling. His face seemed smooth, only a few wrinkles were visible when you were this close to him. His hair was still a jet black, his eyes didn't look tired. You would have guessed he was a young man, maybe mid-40's. "Are you trying to guess my age?" With a proud smile, you sat back on your knees and nodded. With that, Atsushi snorted, turned to face you once again and folded his arms once he placed his glass down. "Go ahead." "42?" You asked, Atsushi instantly laughed and shook his head. "44?" Another shake. "You can't be older than 45!" He raised an eyebrow once again and nodded. "You really want to know?" He asked, you simply smiled and nodded. For a moment, you noticed something about his expression change. He shifted in his seat, the smile disappeared and his eyes seemed to turn dull. "I'm 52." When he said this, you were a little taken back. He didn't look that age, yet a small part of you sank. "Does that change things for you? If it does, I completely understand." You remained still for a moment, wondering what you should do. However, without being able to stop yourself, you suddenly leant forward and pressed a small, quick kiss to his lips. When he pulled back, Atsushi looked at you with a small smile on his face. When his hand threaded through your hair, he pulled you closer to him once again and kissed you- this was much deeper than before. You moved your body closer to his until your chests touched, your hands settled on his chest as you hummed against his lips. When you broke the kiss for air, Atsushi smiled to you and raised one eyebrow one again. With a nervous laugh, you retrieved your wine from the floor and took a large drink. "No. It doesn't." You finally replied, causing Atsushi to laugh as he took a drink from his wine and smiled to you.


	3. Chapter 3

You stood with the ticket in your hand, looking down at it with one eyebrow raised. Who had sent you this? As you looked at the piece of paper, you took a drink from your wine and sighed deeply. When there was a knock at your door, you placed the ticket down and walked to answer the door, raising your eyebrows when you saw Atsushi standing on the other side. "Do you like your surprise?" He asked, for a moment you wondered what he was talking about, however soon the penny dropped. He laughed when you let him into your apartment and closed the door, when you turned around he was standing on the edge of the arm rest of your couch, smiling to you as his arms folded across his chest. You simply laughed as you locked the door and walked towards him. "I wondered who sent me this." You replied, he smiled and shrugged. When you were close enough to him, Atsushi's arms reached out and settled on your hips, walking you towards him. You gasped a little as he pulled you quickly between his legs, his large hands instantly slid to settle on the bottom of your back whilst yours sat on his shoulders. You could tell there was something different about Atsushi tonight: his eyes seemed even darker than they usually did, his lips bore an almost constant smirk and his breathing was deeper than usual. "Are you okay? You're acting... strange." Atsushi raised one, dark eyebrow as his smirk grew larger as he simply nodded. "I'm fine. So, will you come?" He asked in a quiet voice which made his voice sound even deeper. For a moment you wondered what he was talking about, although when his eyes briefly moved to the ticket on the table, you smiled and nodded. This caused his smirk to briefly turn into a smile as he pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek. You laughed a little as he pressed another kiss to your cheek before his lips travelled lower, kissing along your jaw line before moving to your neck. You sighed deeply and moved your hands to thread through his black hair. Your head fell back a little as you grated, giving Atsushi the opportunity to move his lips lower on your neck. When you moaned loudly, you felt his lips curl into a smirk when he heard this as he did it again- emitting another loud moan. "You like that?" He asked against your neck, a bright blush spread across your cheeks and he sat back a little. He took hold of your chin and brought you to look at him, his smirk grew when he saw you blushing. "You're blushing!" You laughed a little and his his shoulder, making him laugh before he brought your face towards his and kissed you. Your hands threaded back through his hair as you kissed him back- his free hand slid around your waist and pulled you even closer to him until there was no space between you. The hand on your chin relaxed and settled on the side of your neck and his thumb began to slowly brush the skin above your artery. When his tongue slid across your bottom lip, you opened your mouth and moaned when his tongue slid across yours. The hand on your back slid further down until it dipped into the back pocket of your jeans making you groan against his lips. When you broke the kiss for air, his lips instantly latched back onto your neck and began to suck harshly- causing you to moan loudly once again. When your hands moved to his chest and began to remote his coat, Atsushi laughed against your neck and sat back a little. His eyes had grown even darker and you pressed a quick kiss to his lips as you removed his coat completely, letting it fall back onto the couch. Your hands slid back to his chest and smiled as you broke the kiss, noticing Atsushi smirking up to you. His hands travelled to your waist once again and tightly gripped your hips. "Do you want a drink?" You whispered, Atsushi's dark eyes met yours and he smirked as he nodded. You kissed him once again, running your tongue across his and smirking when he groaned against your lips. When you broke the kiss you smiled before you took a step back as you walked to the kitchen to pour a new glass for Atsushi and refill your own. When you heard music playing from your speakers, you smiled and took a drink from your own glass. You jumped a little when you felt arms wrap around your waist and a kiss be pressed to the back of your shoulder. One hand left your waist and moved your hair over one shoulder, exposing the back of your neck before Atsushi pressed a kiss there, sending electric shots down your spine. You moved a hand behind you and threaded your fingers through his hair, feeling his lips smirk against your skin before his tongue flicked out a licked the patch. You moaned loudly and closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling of Atsushi's tongue running across your skin. You never knew that patch of skin was so sensitive. As your moans grew louder, your fingers tightened around Atsushi's hair and started pulling gently. When you realised, you brought your hand away and turned to look at him over your shoulder. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Atsushi simply smiled and shook his head as you turned to face him fully. His hands settled on the back of your neck as he kissed you once again. When he broke the kiss, he reached beside you and took a drink from his wine, smiling down to you when he did. You picked up your own and took a large drink, feeling your head spin for a moment. When you noticed Atsushi looking at you with one eyebrow raised, you realised you were smirking. You took his free hand in yours and led him back into your front room- he sat down on the couch and smiled when you took a drink from your wine. When you put your wine down, Atsushi sat forward and smiled as he hooked his fingers through the belt loops on your jeans and pulled you down onto his lap, pressing a kiss to your chest. He sat back on the couch and smiled up to you when your fingers began unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it open and settling your hands on his chest. You moaned once again when Atsushi moved his lips back to your neck and sucked harshly. When you felt his hands settle at the bottom of your shirt, you sat back and lifted your arms as he brought it over your head, discarding it behind the couch. He leant forward once again and pressed a kiss to the centre of your chest, moving lower until he pressed a kiss between your breasts. You removed his shirt the rest of the way and smiled as you looked at his chest. His hands settled on your waist and he smiled as he kissed you again. When your hands drifted further down his chest and settled between his legs, Atsushi sighed a little and held onto one of your wrists with his hand. "What's wrong?" Atsushi opened his mouth to speak, however it soon closed again and he sighed once more. "Oh... My god, I've made a complete fool out of myself, haven't I? I'm so sorry. I'll just..." When you made a move to climb from Atsushi's lap, he stopped you by holding your hand and sliding his hand onto your thigh. "You haven't made a fool of yourself." He said in a low, quiet voice. You watched him for a moment, trying to judge his mood by his expression. However, his face and eyes looked plain and almost empty. "I just... don't want you to act in the heat of the moment and then regret it." When you looked at Atsushi, you suddenly realised what this was about. With a deep sigh, you gently placed both hands on his cheeks, lifted his head to look at you and sniled gently as your thumbs brushed his right cheek. He smiled a little, telling you that you were right. "Is this about the age difference?" You asked. As soon as you did, the smile fell from his face and he sighed deeply. With a nod, you leant forward and pressed a kiss to his neck, hearing him take a sharp breath before you kissed his throat, down his chest and stomach before you looked back up at him. "The age difference doesn't bother me. For the last time." You whispered before you undid his trousers and slid them down his thighs, over his knees until they dropped to his ankles. You pressed a kiss to his left thigh before you bit it gently, smirking when you heard his breath hitch in his throat. When a thought came to your head, you smirked and knelt up more. When you blew hot air between his legs, you noticed his thighs tense as he groaned quietly. You smirked to yourself and chuckled a little before you flicked your tongue out and upwards, trailing it across his boxers. When Atsushi moaned loudly, one hand threaded into your hair and gripped tightly, making you groan a little before you repeated your previous action. Suddenly, you were lifted from the floor and placed roughly on your back on the couch. You smiled when you saw Atsushi hovering above you, his cheeks were flushed a bright red and his eyes were dark again, he had the same smirk in his lips once again. "You enjoy teasing, hm?" He asked, making you laugh a little as his hands trailed your sides, tickling you a little. Atsushi smirked a little and pressed a kiss to your neck, running his tongue along the dark purple mark that was beginning to form there. You moved your hands to his back, however when they trailed up his shoulders, Atsushi sat back, took them both in his and held your wrists above your head. He smirked down to you, flicked his hair from his face and popped open the button of your jeans with his free hand. You looked up at your hands, seeing his hand holding your wrists before you looked up at him again. You groaned a little as Atsushi ran his tongue across his bottom lip before he leant down once again and pressed a kiss to the centre of your stomach, causing you to flinch at the tickling feeling. His free hand gripped your jeans and moved them down your legs until you could kick them off yourself, sending them falling to the floor. Atsushi leant down and laid on his stomach, pressing kisses up and down your thighs before he lifted one and kissed the inside of it, causing you to groan loudly. He raised an eyebrow at this reaction and smirked to himself before he bit into the inside of your thigh, causing your back to arch off the couch as you moaned loudly. "Hm, that seems to work." You smiled a little and started to laugh, however when he kissed further up your thigh and hooked one finger around your underwear and pulled them down your legs, you lifted them and kicked them to join your jeans on the floor. You moaned loudly once again when his head dipped between your legs. Your back arched from the couch again and your eyes closed. His free hand gripped your left thigh harshly as his tongue flicked out. When he kissed up your stomach once again, his tongue flicked out and licked from your tummy button to your throat, causing you to moan once again. "The cupboard in my bathroom." You managed to say to him between deep breaths, Atsushi raised one eyebrow before he nodded and pressed one more kiss to your chest before he stood from the couch and walked down your hall, checking each door until he found your bathroom. Whilst he was gone, there was a knock on your door which caused you to groan loudly. You tried to ignore it, however when the knocking grew louder, you turned to look at Atsushi as he walked back into the room, laughing as he nodded at the door. You stood from the couch with a groan and wrapped your blanket around yourself. When you opened the door, you went wide eyed when you saw Hinata standing on the other side with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with you? Why do you look so surprised?" He asked, you looked at him for a moment before you suddenly realised what day it was. You closed your eyes and nodded as you held up one finger to him and closed the door. When you turned around, you noticed Atsushi was dressed and tying his shoes again. You opened your mouth to apologise, however before you could he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your deeply. His tongue ran across yours and you couldn't help but moan deeply against his lips. When he broke the kiss, he smiled down to you and pressed a quick kiss to your forehead before he opened the door, smiling to Hinata as he passed. When you heard the door close, you turned around to see Hinata standing there looking shocked as he looked at your clothes on the floor. "What the hell just happened?" He asked, you laughed a little as you tightened your hold on the blanket around your body as you looked back at him, wondering how you'd explain to him.


End file.
